role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo Hedorah
Neo Hedorah ( ネオヘドラ Neo Hedora) is an alien pollution kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Neo Hedorah is a walking behemoth of sludge, smog and pollution. He seems to act purely on instinct and seems to be out just to survive, however he is also very sinister, as he has a general lack of empathy towards others and is aggressive, sadistic and very toxic. History Debut: Toxic City Neo Hedorah made his first appearance at at the city of Las Vegas, where he appeared in his flying form, spraying his acidic mist in the skies. The lights in the city then shut down and people got paranoid. Neo Hedorah then finally landed down to the center of the city, hovering down to the ground so that it can do more damage, and then transformed into his bipedal form. Then suddenly nearby planes flew over to the sighting, while transporting what appears a cargo. The cargo was then dropped, and people were told to evacuate, as it was going to get messy. Neo Hedorah then striked some buildings, then spraying sulfuric acid in the area, melting away several buildings. Meanwhile, the "cargo" then trasnformed into the mecha The KTB and then ran towards Neo Hedorah with rocket powered legs and arms, then shooting his eye lasers at Neo Hedorah. Neo Hedorah then turned around, slowly advancing towards The KTB, firing poisonous fluids at The KTB. The KTB's rocket cannons then sprout out of from his back and shoulders, then shooting them at the monster's eyes. Neo Hedorah staggered back, steam rising off of him. Neo Hedorah then retaliated by then extending appendages, lashing them against The KTB like whips. The KTB hands then transformed into sharp blades, rushing against Neo Hedorah, clashing with him and attacking his left eye. Neo Hedorah was is slashed, but then bashed his slimy fists against The KTB, then hurling some tar against The KTB, hitting him hard. The KTB then rolled down, getting back up and then shooting a red spiral blast from his chest at Neo Hedorah; Neo Hedorah then sprayed his sulfuric acid around The KTB's area, melting the buildings around him. Neo Hedorah then hurls some more tar globs against the fiery ruins, creating some explosions. The KTB wasn't about to go down though; The KTB then charged it's Absolute Zero Cannon, blasting it against Neo Hedorah's foot. Neo Hedorah's foot was partially blown off, but he kept going, blasting some of his sulfuric acid spray at The KTB. Even though his arm was melting, The KTB kept blasting Neo Hedorah with his Cannon, blasting him hard. As Neo Hedorah was about to blast the KTB again, then all of a sudden, something blast of green energy shoots at Neo Hedorah's back; Out from the skies came a green robot humanoid, flying down to help The KTB and to combat the pollution monster; it was Ecogainder!! Neo Hedorah then roared at both opponents, throwing tar globs against Ecogainder, to which Ecogainder flew away from just in time. The KTB then fired it's rockets at Neo Hedorah, dealing some major damage against him. The KTB then jumped on the pollution kaiju, slamming on him, punching him repeatedly, followed by Ecogainder by hurling many Ecology Sparks against him. Neo Hedorah got hit by the Ecology Spark, and then slammed his slimy fist, striking against The KTB and sending him flying against a few buildings back. The KTB then landed against a building, but then fired a destructive blast from it's chest at the pollution monster, followed up by Ecogainder firing his Ecology Beam against Neo Hedorah, causing a massive explosion. Weakened from the blasts, Neo Hedorah then transformed into his flying form and flew away. Abilities & Forms Water Form= * Transformation: Neo Hedorah is able to shape-shift to different forms, including aquatic form (like a tadpole), a flying form, and a fighting form (bipedal). * Adept Swimmer: Neo Hedoran in this form is a very fast swimmer, as it can swim so fast it goes unnoticed. |-|Land Form= * Transformation: Neo Hedorah is able to shape-shift to different forms, including aquatic form (like a tadpole), a flying form, and a fighting form (bipedal). * Absorption: Neo Hedorah can absorb any material into mass, but seeks out highly concentrated areas of pollution to feed. |-|Flying Form= * Transformation: Neo Hedorah is able to shape-shift to different forms, including aquatic form (like a tadpole), a flying form, and a fighting form (bipedal). * Flight: Neo Hedorah can fly in this form at Mach 4. * Sulfuric Acid Streams: Neo Hedorah in his flying form can spray thick streams of smog from his body as he flies. |-|Final Form= * Transformation: Neo Hedorah is able to shape-shift to different forms, including aquatic form (like a tadpole), a flying form, and a fighting form (bipedal). * Sulfuric Acid: Neo Hedorah can spray a sulfuric acid which can kill biomass and corrode steel. * Tendrils: Neo Hedorah is able to extend appendages to attack prey. * Reform: Projectiles can be absorbed into mass, and explosions merely scatter pieces that will eventually re-form into it's whole body. * Poisonous Fluids: Neo Hedorah can use bodily fluids (all acidic and poisonous) to flood areas and even try to kill large enemies. * Resistance: Neo Hedorah's body is largely unaffected by Gojiran's atomic breath (though spiral rays would likely do more damage). Weaknesses * Dehydration: Neo Hedorah is only vulnerable to being massively dehydrated, and such a feat is nearly impossible without a colossal amount of resources and time. Trivia * Neo Hedorah was originally used by Flaredragon00, then LSDKama and is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. * Neo Hedorah is not to be confused the other Neo Hedorah from Godzilla Island. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neo Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Hedorah